


Grounded

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [24]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't expected to get caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Marvel, Steve/Tony + The Young Avengers, "That's it, you're grounded!"

They hadn't expected to get caught. She meant, they were superheroes, for crying out loud! Jarvis had been out, so their babysitter was gone, leaving them all alone. The New Avengers were int he Savage Land, and were probably going to be there for a while. Someone had brought up the idea of a water gun fight, and it was with a resounding agreement that it went through.

Cassie, though, tried to be the voice of reason. What if they broke something? Tony would use them for target practice if they did, that was her argument. She'd seen Cap break a ton of stuff and Tony had looked ready to murder him. Did they really want to deal with that?

The others paid her no attention, Tommy zipping out to fetch (steal) the water guns and all of them picking teams. Teddy and Billy werre, obviously, partners, and Kate sided with Tommy as her's (making Eli actually turn a little red. Cassie hadn't thought that possible with his skin tone), leaving Eli to his own team since both Cassie and Jonas were sitting this one out. 

And so the epic water fight began. Cassie and Jonas hid in the monitor room, watching and playing cards.

"They will be in a lot of trouble when the Avengers come home," Jonas said softly. 

Cassie looked up the monitor just in time to see the Avengers coming into the living room (looking tired and cranky already), only to have one of the Young Avengers hit Cap in the face with a nice stream of water.

"Oh no," Cassie whispered, eyes wide. "W-we should probably go out there... try and calm everyone down."

And so they did as the rest of the New Avengers (minus Tony and Cap) left for their rooms. Peter's comment of, "Mommy and Daddy are so not happy with the babies. Think they'll cook them?" filled them all with dread. The Young Avengers had abandoned their guns and were trying to look as innocent as they possibly could. Tommy was pulling it off perfectly, as was Kate (for that matter), while Teddy and Billy were failing miserably and just looked utterly guilty.

" _What_ were you thinking?" Cap ground out. Apparently the mission had gone bad, if he was that grumpy. Cassie wasn't sure she should have come out of the monitor room.

"We were thinking of fighting," Kate said, her voice very matter of fact. "As a training exercise. If you can't duck, you get soaked. You need to learn to find cover and to fight back. Guerrilla warfare."

Tony arched an eyebrow, a small smile quirking on his face. "Do you honestly think we're that stupid?"

Surprisingly, Tommy kept his mouth shut.

"You're grounded," Cap said, scowling. "Completely grounded. You go _home_ and you leave costume and weapons here. I find out you've been going and doing any costumed work while you're grounded, and so help me god, I will find a way to deal with you."

Cassie wasn't the only one who started to protest.

"For how long?" Teddy asked. He didn't _have_ a home to go to, having been put up here with the rest of the Young Avengers.

"A month," Tony said quickly, frowning at Steve.

"C'mon," Billy said, taking Teddy's hand with a small smile. "I'm sure mom won't mind if you stay over."

Tommy, who also didn't have anywhere else to go, simply scowled at them and sped off. It was obvious he didn't care about any of this. It wasn't like he was really _on_ the team, as far as Cassie was concerned. 

Grounded. Great. Blake was just going to _love_ this.


End file.
